


The Fury of Yellow Diamond

by Fiorite4



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Trial, Yellow Diamond is Mad, blue diamond is sad, like really mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorite4/pseuds/Fiorite4
Summary: An alternate ending to the Trial episode from Steven Universe. Otherwise known as 'Yellow Diamond is Extremely Upset'.





	The Fury of Yellow Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea just came to me late at night and I didn't want to write anything after this one anyway so I just decided it was a good idea to write something like this. Yellow Diamond is sorta OOC, and I did some little parts in it based on my theories for the show.

"For the purposes of this trial, my Diamond, may I present your palenquin?" A Blue Zircon was sweating as she talked, knowing her gem was on the line. A boy by the name of Steven Universe was sweating as she talked as well, knowing fully that his life was in her hands.

"Is this really nessasary?" Yellow Diamond, one of the four overlords of Homeworld, hated this. To her, Rose Quartz (Who in reality is the mother of Steven, who's posing as Rose) should be shattered on sight. Every gem from era 1 knows the demise of Pink Diamond by heart, especially the diamonds.

"Isn't it? Please, continue." A blue beacon beamed behind Blue Zircon, then disappeared, revealing a deep blue palenquin. "Pink Diamond was shattered at a palenquin much like this one." Zircon started, walking towards the vehicle.

"Pink walked out her palenquin when Rose Quartz attacked her from the front.". Blue groaned, as if she had stubbed her toe. Zircon continued on, weighing each point of the case. Blue Diamond was enthralled with the little gem, while Yellow Diamond was just wishing to shatter the gem.

"Where was Pink's entourage?" Yellow slammed her fists on the armrests of her throne, anger in her voice. "They were with her, of course! They saw the whole thing!"

"But none of them saw Rose approach!" Anger was stirring, but there was bits of Yellow wanting to believe her. "Why didn't her Agates right her off? Why didn't get Sapphire's forsee her coming?" More of Yellow wanted to listen, to believe, but anger blinded her, and hate started to brew deep down.

Yellow Pearl wanted so desperately to throw this gem in jail. "Most importantly, where was her Pearl?" Yellow stopped in her tracks, fear controlling her now. She looked to Blue Pearl, both knowing exactly what happened to Pink's Pearl. Yellow Diamond's hate, though contained, was bubbling to the brim.

"Why didn't she tyell "Watch out my Diamond'!" Most of all now, Yellow and Blue Pearl felt regret for Pink Pearl. Meanwhile, Yellow Diamond was breathing heavily, as was Blue Diamond and Blue Zircon.

"No, this was someone with enough authority to have her get out of here palenquin. Someone work supreme authority. Soon like...someone like YOU!" Blue fingers were pointing to the Diamonds, the yell echoing through the hall. Steven hoped so much that she would be safe. Everyone was in some sort of shock.

"Why you little-" Yellow got up from the throne and grabbed the Zircon. Hate had been released and was ruling the Diamond"W-WAIT! DISREGARD THAT LAST STATEMENT!" Zircon's voice was laced with fear, but Yellow Diamond did not care. A scream was heard from the blue feel, but it was too late. Her shards were all over the floor.

"M-my Diamond! I must insist you-" Yellow Zircon was eletrocuted and stepped on. Hate was practically eminating from the diamond. Steven jumped down from his perch, grabbed Lars, and ran to the palenquin, all out of determination and fear.

Yellow started after the pair when her arm was grabbed by Blue. "Yellow, stop it!" Blue was full of concern for her sister. The concern was replaced by fear with the hateful stare from Yellow. "No." She pulled away from Blue's grasp took the trying-to-escape duo in her palm.

"Goodbye, Rose Quartz. You and your human friend will die today." With that, Yellow Diamond closed her hand tight. Human and hybrid were dead, bodies smushed, and a pink gem shattered.

|•=•|

Zircons were playing around on their monicle screens, not aware of the travasties that had occurred. A Shadow Agate, which belonged to the three diamonds, was observing the gems below, a Pearl behind her. The Agate had black hair, dusty gray skin, but a white, dark black, and grey soldier top. Along with that was a deep blue cape and a yellow skirt. The boots were very dark pink.

Every Zircon feared Shadow Agate, though some couldn't explain why. She just eminated a sense of control. Today was one of the only days that was slow. Almost every Zircon had been sitting in the break room, bored as heck. The only Zircons out were a Yellow and Blue Zircon, a red Zircon, and a pure white Zircon (who most Zircons hated).

As they scrolled through the websites and games, the daily newspaper, which was loaded with things from many gems on the new paper team, popped up. As their jobs stated for them to do, they started to read the newspaper. An interesting couple of paragraphs came up, written by an Aventurine.

THE FURY OF YELLOW DIAMOND

By Aventurine Facet 1G8A Cut 5XY

Second born diamond, Yellow Diamond has gotten the rare gem disease we call sharded brain. During the trial of Rose Quartz the diamond shattered Rose Quartz, a human, a Blue Zircon, and a Yellow Zircon. Yellow Diamond has been bubbled and will spend time in a facility that will nurse her back to full health. Cause she is a diamond it should only take about 5 years to nurse her back, rather than the normal 15 years that a normal gem gets. 

In the meantime, gems serving under Yellow Diamond will be split under Blue Diamond and White Diamond.


End file.
